Das Geschenk
by Robin Knight
Summary: Es ist Soras 16. Geburtstag und Riku hat ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für ihn. RikuSora Romance, Rikus POV


**Anmerkung des Autors: **Sora, Riku & alles was mit Kingdom Hearts zu tun hat, gehören Square Enix und Disney. seufz

Das Lied: „Ein Stern der deinen Namen trägt", gehören DJ Ötzi und Nic P. Ich habe mich mit diesem Lied nur zu dieser (hoffentlich) schönen und romantischen Story inspirieren lassen. Ich würde mich sehr über Lob und Kritik freuen und entschuldige mich schon jetzt bei all denen, die hier lieber eine romantische Story über Sora/Kairi anstatt Riku/Sora gelesen hätten, aber ich kann mir selbst nicht helfen, doch ich finde Riku und Sora passen als Pärchen besser zueinander als Sora und Kairi. :) :)

**Das Geschenk**

_Seit Jahren schon leb´ ich mit dir_

_und ich danke Gott dafür,_

_dass er mir dich gegeben hat._

_Als Erinnerung an unser Leben,_

_möchte´ ich dir heut´ etwas geben,_

_ein Geschenk für alle Ewigkeit._

Heute war Soras 16. Geburtstag und zu diesem Anlass wollte ich ihm etwas ganz besonderes schenken. Etwas, dass so wertvoll wie unsere Liebe war.

Wochenlang – nein – Monatelang hatte ich verzweifelt nach dem passenden Geschenk gesucht. Doch keines war auch nur annähernd so wertvoll. Was tun? Ich konnte doch nicht mit ihm seinen Geburtstag ohne Geschenk feiern. So tun, als hätte ich seinen Geburtstag vergessen, konnte ich auch nicht. Sora wäre total enttäuscht und unglücklich darüber gewesen, auch wenn er mir verziehen hätte.

Und dann kam mir gestern Nacht die rettende Idee! Da ich nicht schlafen konnte, war ich spätabends – und ohne das Wissen meiner Eltern – mit meinem Boot zur Insel hinausgefahren und hatte am Strand liegend den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel betrachtet. Als ich so dalag und den Himmel ansah, leuchtete ein Stern besonders hell. Dieses Strahlen war so hell und rein wie alles, dass meinen geliebten Sora ausmacht. So beschloss ich, dass ich diesen einen Stern Sora zum Geburtstag schenken würde. Doch wie verschenkt man einen Stern?

Ich fuhr wieder nach Hause und legte mich schlafen. Vielleicht kam mir im Traum eine Idee. Als ich am Morgen erwachte, wusste ich zwar noch immer nicht, wie ich „meinen" Stern verschenkte, aber ich hatte eine Aufgabe: Ich musste Sora lange genug davon abhalten mich wegen seines Geschenkes zu nerven, was nicht so einfach ist, wohlgemerkt. Zum Glück hatte sein Vater bereits alles für die bevorstehende Feier organisiert und ich konnte mich – für kurze Zeit – unbemerkt von den Feierlichkeiten entfernen. Ich ging nach Hause und schrieb Sora einen Zettel auf dem stand:

_Sora,_

_hole dich um Mitternacht ab. Du wirst staunen, was ich Besonderes für dich gefunden habe. Ich liebe dich._

_Riku_

Sora war sehr überrascht, als ich ihm anstatt eines Geschenkes einen Zettel übergab. Er sagte nichts, aber ich konnte Schmerz und Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen. Dieser Blick gab mir einen Stich in mein Herz und ich nahm Sora in meine Arme, küsste ihn und flüsterte: „Ich habe dein Geschenk nicht vergessen". Sora lächelte mich an und als das Strahlen in seine Augen zurückkehrte wusste ich, ich hatte das richtige Geschenk gefunden.

Wir spielten und feierten mit Sora bis in die frühen Abendstunden und er war glücklich, aber noch lange nicht so glücklich wie er sein würde, nachdem er mein besonderes Geschenk erhalten würde.

Pünktlich um Mitternacht holte ich Sora ab und fuhr mit ihm hinaus auf die Insel, auf der ich schon alles vorbereitet hatte. Dort angekommen verband ich ihm mit einem Tuch die Augen und schob ihn sanft vor mir her bis wir an dem Platz des Strandes angekommen waren auf den ich eine Decke ausgebreitet und mit einem Herz aus brennenden Teelichtern umrahmt hatte. Auf die Decke hatte ich mit roten Rosenblättern **SORA** „geschrieben". Ja, wenn es darauf ankam konnte ich richtig romantisch sein. Ich nahm ihm das Tuch ab, küsste ihn und ließ ihn am Anblick des Strandes teilhaben. „Das – das ist alles … für mich?", fragte er erstaunt und ich sah, wie Freudentränen in seine Augen stiegen. „Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, dass ich dir wirklich schenken werde"., sagte ich sanft und lächelte ihn an. „Und was möchtest du mir noch schenken?", fragte er leicht errötend. Ich hob ihn hoch, trug ihn über die brennenden Teelichter und setzte ihn sanft auf der Decke ab: „Leg´ dich hin und schau´ in den Himmel". Sora legte sich hin, betrachtete den Sternenhimmel und fragte lächelnd: „Du willst mir den Sternenhimmel schenken?" „Nein, nur den einen dort". Ich nahm seine Hand und führte sie zu dem Stern, den ich für ihn auserwählt hatte.

_Einen Stern der deinen Namen trägt,_

_hoch am Himmelszelt,_

_den schenk´ ich dir heut´ Nacht._

_Einen Stern der deinen Namen trägt,_

_alle Zeiten überlebt _

_und über uns´re Liebe wacht._

„Weißt du, wie dieser Stern heißt?", fragte ich und küsste seine Wange. Sora seufzte bevor er antwortete: „Nein, aber er ist wunderschön". „Er trägt den schönsten Namen den es für alle Zeiten auf Erden gibt"., sagte ich und lächelte. „Ach, ja? Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Sora und sah mich neugierig an. Ich legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, drückte ihn an mich und antwortete: „**Sora**".


End file.
